Our Wedding
by istillthinkthatwereinlove
Summary: Klaine watch Moulin Rouge-then and now. I was having 4x15 and Come What May feels and this was the result.


Two weeks had passed since Blaine boldly kissed Kurt over the coffin being decorated for the late Pavarotti, and Kurt was still trying to wrap his mind around the inconceivable notion that he had a boyfriend. Since the kiss, Kurt felt incredibly timid in Blaine's presence, blushing more than he usually does, and feeling an instinctual chill every time Blaine sauntered by, gazing coquettishly in Kurt's direction. They were still in that rudimentary stage, where they were busy figuring out the fundamentals of being boyfriends. Kurt was hesitant about when it was suitable to hold hands. He didn't know opportune times to kiss—could he just lean over and kiss Blaine whenever he wanted to? Also, how was he supposed to know how long a kiss should last? Since their last date—where they advanced into making out—Kurt also began to wonder where it was appropriate to touch each other. This was all new territory and it daunted him, but he was eager to learn more and determine the answers to all these questions.

Kurt and Blaine were together in Blaine's room; it was the first time Kurt had been inside Blaine's house, let alone his room, since they started dating. Kurt was nervous but exhilarated when Blaine invited him over. They were currently in a juxtaposed position on Blaine's bed watching _Moulin Rouge_. They weren't touching, but Blaine was situated so his shoulder would lightly brush up against Kurt's every time he laughed or leaned over to say something to Kurt.

In the movie, Christian began singing the opening lines of Come What May. The corner of Kurt's mouth turned upward as he heard Blaine softly humming along under his breath. "This has got to be my favorite song in the movie," Blaine said, glancing at Kurt. "It's so romantic and perfect."

"Yeah. Since the first time I saw this movie, I could picture myself dancing to this song at my wedding." Kurt registered the fact that he said that out loud when he turned and noticed Blaine staring at him, a coy grin present on his face. Kurt's eyes bulged out of his head and his face went flush as he sheepishly ducked his head. "Oh my God. I didn't mean to say that out loud. I just-I-uh…" He couldn't seem form a coherent explanation.

Blaine chuckled response. "Well, I think that's very romantic." He reached up and wrapped his arm loosely around Kurt's shoulders, evoking a barely audible gasp from Kurt. "And I think whoever gets to dance with you at your wedding is one lucky guy."

Before he said anything else he may regret, such as _I hope it's you_, Kurt smiled bashfully and rested his head comfortably on Blaine's shoulder for the remainder of the movie. He wasn't sure whom he would be dancing with on his wedding day, but in this moment, he was content being wrapped up in Blaine.

* * *

Senior year was coming to a close, which meant the palpable truth that Kurt's time of departure was imminent. However, Kurt and Blaine had a tacit agreement that they were not going to speak about that, and were instead going to enjoy each other's company for as long as they possibly could.

Blaine was currently lounging horizontally on the Hummel's living room couch. Kurt was settled in between Blaine's legs, his head resting on Blaine's chest. Blaine's arms were around Kurt's middle, and he was tenderly caressing Kurt's stomach.

"So, what movie do you want to watch?" Kurt asked as his hand traced a path up Blaine's arm.

Blaine lightly drummed his fingers on Kurt's stomach as he pondered the question. "Hmm, how about _Moulin Rouge_?"

Kurt craned his neck to look at Blaine, tossing him a look that said, "Again?"

"What? You love that movie!" Blaine interjected in defense.

Kurt smiled slightly as he mentally remembered the first time they watched that movie together; the memory was vivid in his mind. They were newly dating, and the idea of being intimate was still frightening to Kurt. He could not be happier about the way thing have turned out for him, for both of them. With thoughts of that day floating around in his mind, Kurt said, "Yeah. I do." He didn't know if Blaine recalled that day as clear as he did, so he added, purposely this time, "I've always said I wanted to dance to Come What May at May at my wedding."

As Blaine pulled Kurt impossibly closer, Kurt was becoming unintentionally aroused as he felt his boyfriend's hot breath in against his ear. Holding Kurt close, Blaine whispered, "Our wedding." Kurt and Blaine had discussed their future numerous times that it was no longer a question but an affirmation. Kurt, however, still felt butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

Before they ended up skipping the movie and just having sex in broad daylight on the Hummel's sofa, Kurt pushed himself up and turned around to face his beaming boyfriend. Placing his hands firmly on Blaine's shoulders, Kurt leaned in for a quick kiss, before pulling away to utter a confident, "our wedding" and going to find the movie.


End file.
